


Eh? Ah, Let's Do It Again

by AmatusVhenan



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Kinda PWP, M/M, Masturbation, Practice smut, Smut, kinda OOC, probably pwp, there will be a threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmatusVhenan/pseuds/AmatusVhenan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scout masturbates. Sniper opens the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Masturbation- wait! Sex too?! (Scout/Sniper)

Scout watched him from the couch across from the man. He was boring, he just sat in his chair smoking and reading a book in the living room but he couldn't seem to find anything else to look at. His eyes were focused on Spy and that was it. He didn't even notice the Australian that took a seat beside him. "What are ya lookin' at?" the Sniper asked as he placed his feet up on the coffee table and relaxed. "What? Nothin'! None of yer business!" He glared at the bushman then returned his attention to the man that told them to shut up. Sniper raised a brow before moving closer to the boy until their cheeks nearly touched only to find out that he was staring at Spy. 

"You're staring at the Spook?" Sniper whispered with a smirk. Scout flinched and turned his head, he found the Aussie staring at him. Their lips brushed against each other.  
"Snipes! That's so gay dude!" The runner jumped and fell back onto the floor with a flushed face. "Not as gay as you." He winked and returned to the side of the couch and placed his hat over his head.

"Could you shut up Scout!" Spy snapped and glared at the boy. 

Scout nodded and chuckled nervously, glad that no one saw what had just happened. He wiped his lips and returned to his room.  
He pushed cans of Bonk! from his desk to the floor and found his old laptop. He had never used the thing ever since they received it as a reward. Once he turned on the electronic and entered all the shit you had to before using it and setting a password he just stared at the screen. He decided to see what programs were installed and there was one where he'd be able to record audio. Audio... He'd be able to record Spy's voice. 

Alright, sure, he had a crush on Spy. It wasn't a small high school girl crush, it was a big one. One where he wanted to be in bed with him and he was sure that Sniper figured that out. Scout took a deep breath and brought his laptop over to Spy's room with a pair of earphones in his pocket. He knocked on the door, waiting patiently instead of his usual loud knocking. Once Spy opened the door, he groaned and crossed his arms. 

"What do you want?"

"I uh... Just had a question for ya! I mean like- a ton ah questions!"

"What?"

"Could I come in?"

Spy stared at him before letting out a frustrated sigh and stepping to the side to let the boy come in. He knew that Scout wouldn't leave unless he got what he wanted from him. 

"Alright! This is uh- a thing I'm doin' with everyone. To y'know... Send to my Ma, so she knows I'm in good hands and that you guys aren't assholes." 

"Well, she's going to be disappointed. We are the biggest assholes." Spy took a seat as Scout took a seat in the chair across from him. 

"Haha, yeah whatever. Just answer these questions." 

He then began asking a bunch of useless things, like how he was, or if he could say words or sentences in French. Enough audio to keep him entertained, this maybe creepy to people but Scout needed this. He really needed relief. After about an hour or two Spy finally asked him to leave and the runner happily did. 

Once he got to his room he jumped into his bed and placed his earbuds in. He listened to file and was a bit disappointed since all he wanted to hear was Spy's voice but he had forgotten that he had to say things as well. Scout sighed but once he heard Spy speaking French in a low voice he felt himself begin to harden. He gulped and made sure that the file only played that certain audio of French. He was surprised that the tone of his voice was a bit different and his accent was quite strong. The runner proceeded to remove his pants and underwear, boosting the volume up and closing his eyes. The laptop sat in front of him as he laid on his side and began to slowly stroke his cock. He was already hard and dripping with precum as he imagined Spy's hands touching him. Spy's hand envelopping his cock and stroking it slowly at first. Then he'll begin to beg, he'll start to beg for him and thrust his hips up along with his hand while letting out every single moan he had kept inside. Scout gasped and began calling for him, not too loudly, just a whisper as his hand began a faster rhythm, pumping his cock in his hand as he heard Spy's voice clearly through his earphones. He flipped himself over to his back and used his free hand to move under his shirt and gently play with his one of his nipples. His hand never losing the quick rhythm and his voice slowly getting louder. 

"Ton fils est un idiot, mais il est notre petit lapin. Mon petit lapin."

Scout had no idea what Spy had said at that moment but he loved how his voice suddenly became dark and low near the end. As if it were meant to be erotic. 

"Spy... Spy... Spy...!" 

"Hey mate, it's dinner time."

Sniper carelessly opened the door to the view of Scout arching his back as hot strings of cum shot out and down onto his chest and bed. The runner instantly sat up and stared at the Aussie with a terrified look, the earphones being pulled out in the process and Spy's voice loudly playing. Scout's hands scrambled for his pants on the floor, his mind filled with embarrassment as he pulled his shirt down to cover himself. He hadn't even heard Sniper close and lock the door until he heard the little click of his laptop being closed behind him. 

"You're a bit naughtier than I expected, Scout. Didn't think you'd record his voice just to jack off to it." 

The Bostonian felt the bed beneath him shift and a sudden warmth behind him. Arms slowly wrapping around him as Sniper whispered in his ear quietly.

"But I'm sure my voice can make you come much more than that Spook can."

"Sn-Snipes, what the fuck dude!" Scout began thrashing around like a child but the Australian was much stronger than he had expected. He suddenly found himself pinned to the bed as Sniper hovered above him, his hands clasped onto his wrists as he trapped the Bostonian. He leaned down to whisper into his ear once more. 

"Should we try it out?" The tone of his voice made Scout's skin shiver. Goosebumps suddenly appearing on his skin. He slowly nodded and gulped, feeling himself become hard once more. "Good boy, now... Stay still and don't move." Sniper got off the bed which made the runner nervous, he watched as the man found Spy's tie in the last drawer. The tie he found when it was his turn to do the laundry, and like an idiot he decided to take it. The Frenchman was still looking for it. He watched as Sniper approached him with a grin then his vision was nothing but black as the tie was wrapped around his head. "Don't be scared... Relax."

Sniper shushed him once he flinched upon the feeling of his wrists being held together and the feel of rope binding them. "I-I thought you were just going to use yer voice." Scout whimpered once the Australian began peppering kisses on his neck. His shirt being lifted up and above his head. "Don't worry about it, love." 

The younger boy gasped at the word 'love' and arched his back once Sniper placed a soft kiss on both his nipples. The Aussie slid his finger down his ribcage once he began to kiss up from one nipple until he got to his lips. His hand cupping the runner's cock, grinning against his lips once Scout suddenly thrusted up and groaned. Sniper first kissed him gently, making sure he was comfortable until his tongue moved across Scout's. Both tongues getting tangled with each other, only breaking away for a split second until their lips found each other once more. Once the Aussie finally pulled away and began focusing on the boy's lower regions Scout began to tremble. In all honesty, he never had anyone touch him besides himself.

"How is it?" The man whispered as he slowly stroked the runner with a smirk. 

"A-ah... It feels good... S-so good...! Ah!"

Scout's voice suddenly became high pitched at the end. His breathing became harsh once he felt his member become envelopped in warmth. Sniper's tongue sliding up the base first then a ghost like kiss on the tip. The Bostonian was small, small enough that the man was almost able to take the whole thing with no problem. The feeling was overwhelming Scout, it was dark and his hands were useless. His body twitched and his hips thrusted into the man's mouth. 

"Snipes! Ngh- ah, fuck!" An overwhelming pleasure burned through him, his hips thrusting as fast as they could, he was inexperienced with all this and all he wanted to do was finish. He fucked Sniper's mouth with no hesitation, the man had to hold his hips still to calm him down if it became too much. One more kiss on the tip was enough to send Scout over the edge, his seed suddenly spilling over the Aussie's face with no warning. Scout panted as his chest heaved up and down slowly. 

"Now it's time to use my voice..." Sniper licked his lips and picked the boy up. Scout flinched and it felt as if his heart exploded once he felt the man switch his position. He knew that he was propped up onto his elbows with his ass in the air for the Aussie to see. 

"Are you ready, love?"

It took a while for Scout to catch his breath, he had no time to recover from his earlier orgasm, all he could do was attempt to nod. That was all Sniper needed. The Australian removed his vest and shirt then spread the boy's cheeks, his tongue darting into the runner's entrance. Scout shrieked and clenched his fists, panting and trembling. He had no idea that it would feel this good to have Sniper's tongue explore his entrance. Once the Aussie moved back he missed the sensation enough that he began to whine for more. 

"You really are like a child, I wouldn't want to be the one hurting you." Sniper grinded his clothed cock against the boy's entrance which resulted into a delicious moan from Scout, he leaned over his back placed two finger's on the runner's lips before forcing his mouth open.  
"Suck." He commanded in a low voice that made the boy do it in an instant. Taking the fingers into his mouth, licking them and sucking until the man above him was satisfied. He could still feel the hardened member behind him, the leather of Sniper's pants made it unbearable for Scout. He needed the Aussie's cock inside him soon, if it didn't happen he swore that he would go insane. He wanted to see Sniper's satisfied grins each time he heard him chuckle, but all he could was darkness which somehow made everything much more pleasurable. "That's enough." Once the fingers were removed from his mouth, all he could do was let out more moans. The man first pushed one finger into his entrance, it hurt. It really did. Scout cursed and gritted his teeth once Sniper pushed in another finger and began to move his fingers in a scissoring motion. 

"Fuck! Snipes c'mon! Just fuck me already!" Scout groaned and began moving his hips along with Sniper's fingers. It may have been his first time but damn, he needed something to fill him, he had never been this turned on before. The pleasure intoxicated him and clouded his brain, forgetting that he wanted Spy instead. Not Sniper. 

"Patience love. Soon enough I'll be fucking you so hard that you'll have trouble running for the entire week." The tone of his voice was the best part about this, Scout never noticed it but the man really did have a sexy ass voice. It probably turned him in more than Spy's voice did. 

Finally Scout could hear the zipper and shuffling of Sniper's pants. He felt hands massage his ass cheeks gently before spreading them once more. Even though he asked for this and couldn't wait for it, his heart pounded in his chest, it felt as if he really wasn't ready for this yet but before he could say anything or ask Sniper to stop he felt him already begin to push in the tip. Scout screamed. He knew that all the mercenaries heard him and he knew that they'd probably run to his room and ask if he was okay. 

"Ngh... Wa-wait! Hah, wait!" Scout attempted to wriggle free once Sniper gripped onto his hips and continued to push in. 

"Just calm down... Calm down." The man whispered into his ear, kissing and nibbling his earlobe, doing everything he could to calm the boy down but tears still spilled from his cheeks. Sniper was bigger than the Bostonian thought, his girth stretched him and it felt like he would never be able to fit it all inside him. But soon enough Sniper stopped pushing and waited for the boy to stop shaking. 

"Just breathe Scout... Breathe and calm down. It's all in, love. Are you ready?"

Scout waited for a bit, he steadied his breathing then nodded. He felt the man pull out then slowly push back in. Sniper continued to thrust into the boy, his speed increasing and his thrusting becoming rougher. He slammed into Scout once he was comfortable enough and he was sure that the runner only felt pleasure, forcing every moan out of him. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed in the room as it was filled with a strong scent of sex. The Australian reached over to stroke the runner's cock in time with his thrusts, Scout could only dig his nails into his skin and let out sounds of pleasure as he felt the Aussie above him stretch and ram into him. 

"Fu-fuck Snipes! Ngh- fuck me harder!" The boy buried his face into the pillow and screamed as drool trickled down the side of his mouth.

"What a dirty mouth... Bet you'd love to be fucked by the Blu Sniper too. Both of our cocks slamming into you and using you," the Bostonian listened and began moving his hips in time with Sniper, "bet you wouldn't mind being fucked on the battlefield, on the stairs, on the kitchen table, you wouldn't care." The Australian leaned down close to his ear and grinned. "As long as you come you wouldn't care."

And he did. Scout came once more, his seed spilling onto the sheets and his chest. After a couple of more thrusts, Sniper came, he pushed into Scout until there was no more sign of his member and spilled into him. With a grin he removed the tie covering his eyes and the rope that binded his wrists, but he didn't pull out. 

"Shit..." Scout panted and tried to move, he could feel the Aussie's come inside him, some even spilling through the side. Sniper picked the boy up so that he was sitting on his lap and nibbled on his neck. "Snipes, c'mon man- ah! Fucking stop n-now!" 

"I told you mate... I'll be fucking you until you can't run for a week."

"A-ah shit!" Sniper thrusted his hips once and the runner shrieked. "Go on, stand up on your own." The bushman watched as Scout slowly removed himself from his cock with trembling legs, cum dripping out his entrance and down his legs. The man grinned as the boy fell back onto his bed. "Looks like your legs are still fine, my job isn't done yet."

"W-wait!" 

Before Scout could say anything else his lips were already ocked with Sniper's and his cock was growing hard once more from the man's hand. It was impossible to think, what time was it anyways? Was everyone already asleep? Fuck, he was hungry and wanted some food but all he could do was keep his mouth open as the Australian continued to touch him. He wished that someone would just open the door. 

...

Spy quietly began to clear the table, for once dinner was quiet. Everyone ate their food without saying a single word, maybe a few things were said but there was no Scout yelling excitedly with a mouth full of food. Just as he went over to clear Sniper's spot he had just realized that the food was not touched and that the man was not present as well. Both plates were still filled with cold food. 

"You done?" The Engineer walked in, only to have plates shoved into his arms. 

"Take care of this for me. I have some business to do." As Spy neared the stairs he could hear noises. Moans, groans, screams and absurd sentences were loud and clear once he stood in front of Scout's door. 

"Complete filth." The Frenchman shook his head and returned to his room. 

He'd have to have a chat with Scout tomorrow night.


	2. Possessive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spy is pretty mad at Scout, but he won't hit him or yell at him. He'll just simply do something that's easy and feels good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lotta smut in this one, sorry. But the good news is that I'm alive and still writing! I'd love to finish this but I already have another idea for a fic. Oh well. :')
> 
> Excuse errors for now and I apologize if this is not what you expected. I promise you that Spy is actually a really sweet and gentle lover. In the later chapters~

The sun warmly shone into Scout's room. The light shining on his face, making his nose crinkle as he groaned. The runner sat up and yawned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he blinked a couple of times before looking down into his lap. An arm was resting on him. Scout almost screamed until he felt an aching pain on his bottom. He remembered the events last night and turned his head to confirm it. Sniper was beside him and lightly snoring. 

"Shit... My ass hurts, what the fuck..." The boy shoved the Aussie awake, the man's eyes snapped open as he sat up in shock from the push. "Calm down, it's just me." The runner yawned and got out of bed, his legs felt like jelly once his toes hit the floor, he stumbled back but regained his balance. "Fucking hell Snipes, what'd ya do to me last night?"

Sniper licked his lips and watched his streaks of white liquid slowly drip out of Scout's entrance and down his thighs. "A bloody load of things." The runner stared at his reflection, bite marks and hickeys covered his neck, chest and arms. The boy looked over at the Australian that was lazily dressing himself up, as if this was a normal thing. "Hey Snipes, is this... A one time thing?"

"Only if you want it to be. I'm always free for you, doesn't matter where we are. I'll fuck you anywhere, ya lil' mongrel." Sniper winked and placed his hat on before walking out of the room and heading downstairs. Most of the mercs were awake already and sitting around the table. He took his usual seat which was inbetween Demo and Scout. 

"Where's the wee lad?" The Scot asked realizing that he had not seen the runner last night either. Sniper shrugged and thanked the Medic once the German placed a fresh cup of coffee in front of the man. "Ja, I vas vondering zhat too. Both of you vere not here last night." The Aussie shrugged again. The two men looked at each other before returning to what they were doing before but they both knew something had happened. The noises weren't easy to ignore, especially when Scout's room was inbetween Medic and Demo. They thought Sniper would at least tell them instead of having a secret relationship. 

Scout groaned and felt the marks. They wouldn't be easy to hide, especially since he always wore the exact same shirt everyday. But this time he dug through his clothes and found his old tracksuit. He zipped it up and tried to run downstairs like he usually did but his legs were sore. "Fucking hell..." The Bostonian took a deep breath and casually walked downstairs. In the hall he bumped into a certain man that glared down at him as he fell back onto the floor. 

"Goddammit, watch it Spy!"

"It's amazing how your tiny brain can tell that it's me."

"I know yer smell. Ya always smell like smoke and wine. A hint ah some fancy cologne too."

"That's quite a description on how I smell." 

The Frenchman lifted a brow at the boy. Scout felt his face burn up, in an instant he jumped up and shook his head. "I mean yer stinky French scent! It stinks 'cuz you suck!" Without hearing a reply from the man he walked into the kitchen as fast he could. "Hm. He really does pay attention to me. It almost makes me happy." Spy chuckled and followed him into the room and took his seat at the end of the table. As soon as Scout took a seat a pain from his rear end stung him, he gritted his teeth and awkwardly shifted in the seat. Sniper smirked and placed his hand on the boy's knee, slowly caressing it and moving up. The runner looked at him and blushed, was Sniper really going to do what he thought? 

"Is everyzhing alright, Scout?" Medic asked as he brought the boy a plate of eggs, bacon and toast. 

"Huh? Yeah... Ngh... Yeah." The runner looked at him and nodded repeatedly, trying hard not to let out a moan. Sniper's hand was slowly caressing his clothed cock, the boy's fingers dug into the wood as he looked over at the Aussie that was casually having a conversation with the Demoman. 

"Don't..." Scout whispered once he felt the man unzip his zipper. The runner grabbed his wrist and let out a sigh. 

Spy's hands twitched, realizing what was happening. The bushman was about to jack the boy off under the damn table! The Frenchman slammed his hands on the table and stood up. He glared daggers at the Aussie then turned to Scout

"You! Come with me!" Spy walked over to him and forcefully grabbed the runner's wrists and dragged him upstairs and into his room. Sniper leaned back on his chair and chuckled. He'd be joining them later. 

"Mmph mph mm?"

"Hm? Yes, we are fucking." The Australian nodded at the Pyro. 

The rest of the mercs kept quiet. But they knew this was going to happen. Scout always looked so fuckable. 

...

"Spy what the hell man?! I was about ta eat!" 

"No, you were about to let that filthy bushman touch you again!"

"Wha- n-no! What?!" 

Scout panicked, he backed up against Spy's door and shook his head. His heart was beating too fast in his chest, was he jealous? Was this a sign that the Frenchman took an interest in him? Spy took a deep breath before moving closer, he slammed his hands on both sides of Scout. Making sure that he was trapped. The boy stared into his eyes, trying to stop himself from grinning. 

"You like me don't you? Why did you give your first time to him?"

"My first..." Scout's face was a complete red and his mind was blank. All he could do was stare at Spy and stutter. "Me? Like you? Like- like like you? As in love? Pfft! Nah! Why would I like ya? You're ugly and ya suck!" The runner stuck his tongue out at the man as a rude gesture but Spy smirked and took this as an advantage. He used his own tongue to push the Bostonion's back into his mouth and lock their lips together. Scout's eyes widened, Spy was kissing him! The boy slowly lifted his arms and held onto Spy's suit as he grinded himself against the man. Happily allowing him to take full domination. The Frenchman pulled away and licked his lips. Scout was a beautiful sight, face red and panting. Begging for more from him. 

"What was all that talk about you not liking me?"

"Just shut up and fuck me." The Bostonion placed his hands on Spy's chest and pushed him back until he fell onto his bed and landed on top. The boy moaned as the Frenchman cupped both his ass cheeks and pulled him closer. Their erections grinding against each other and their kiss become a hot frenzy of tongues getting tangled with one another. Scout loved every single moment of this, he dreamed of this moment for such a long time. As soon as Spy knew the Bostonian was weak and lost in pleasure he pushed the boy off him and switched their positions. He hovered above Scout with a devilish grin. "I'm still mad at you. You let that filthy bushman fuck you before I could."

"Wha? But I didn't even know you were interested in me!" 

"Tch... But why let a man you don't love touch you in such a vulgar way?"

Scout had no response to the question. He didn't know what was happening, he lost all control and just let it happen. He couldn't deny that he loved the feeling of the Aussie touching him either. But the runner still wanted the Frenchman more than anyone in the world. The boy stared at him dumbfounded, he looked like a completely lost rabbit with his ridiculous teeth. It made him even angrier knowing that Sniper had touched him all night. 

"He's not allowed to touch you anymore. You're mine. Remember that you mutated rabbit!" 

Spy smashed his lips against Scout's, he would do everything tonight to make sure that the Bostonian knew who he belonged to. Once they broke away the Frenchman removed his blazer along with his polo. The runner grinned and threw his own shirt aside. Spy would soon wipe the idiotic smile off his face, he needed to show Scout that this was his punishment. He needed to learn. Before the Bostonian could say anything his mouth was suddenly stuffed with the older man's shirt. His hands skillfully becoming tied above his head like before. He muffled protests but nothing pushed Spy to stop this. Scout didn't really mind this, but from the cold glare he recieved he knew that this would hurt. Spy was doing this for his own pleasure. 

"Your entrance must already be prepared for me," Spy removed the boy's lower garments and forced him to spread his legs, "after all, you and that bushman fucked all night." 

Scout attempted to squirm out of the binds, Spy wasn't going to prepare him. The man was going to fuck him hard. Hard and rough. The runner couldn't breathe as he watched the man unbuckle his belt and lower his pants. Before Scout could prepare himself, he felt Spy pushing in. He groaned and bit down on the shirt, his mouth was numb from staying open for such a long time. He had no time to adjust before he felt the sharp thrusts. It was slow at first, slow and painful. Tears spilled from his eyes and down his cheeks once Spy's pace quickened. 

"What's wrong Scout? Don't you feel good?" the Frenchman chuckled and spread the boy's legs even more, he pulled until the tip and pushed back in, each thrust becoming faster. The headboard beginning to hit the wall. Scout didn't know what to feel until the pain subsided and all he could feel was the pleasure of Spy's cock ramming into him repeatedly. He threw his back as his eyes rolled back and his nails dug into his skin.

"That's right... It feels good to have my cock deep inside you," Spy picked the boy up so that he sat on his lap, "go on, move on your boy. Fuck yourself on my cock like the little whore you are." Scout's arms rested on each shoulder of the man as he began to move his hips as much as he can. His own cock sliding against Spy's stomach, his head falling forward and resting against the man's forehead. The Frenchman held the boy close to him and whispered,

"You are mine... No one else is allowed to touch you. Only I have the right... If you disobey me I'll have to kill you both..." 

Scout's eyes widened as he felt Spy turn his head and bite down roughly onto his neck. He knew there was blood but the man had licked every single drop. The metallic taste in Spy's mouth didn't bother him, he had tasted it many times. Marking many people. But he had never bitten down this hard before. The marks Sniper made weren't hard to miss but you'd have to stare at Scout's body for a while to notice they were there. He wanted to make sure that everyone could easily see the mark he made. Spy then flipped him onto his stomach. The same position Sniper seemed to enjoy. The Frenchman continued to ram into the Bostonian, finally giving Scout's cock some attention. He pumped the boy in time with his thrusts until he heard his muffled scream and the hot liquid on his hand. His own cum filling Scout's entrance right after. Spy slowly removed himself and watched his essence slowly dripping out of the boy. He untied the binds and removed the shirt. The runner didn't know what was happening anymore, his eyes slowly wandered over to Spy once he was gently flipped onto his back. 

"Are you alright?" The Frenchman was already sitting on the edge of the bed with a cigarette in his mouth. 

"Yeah... Just... Tired. Everything... Hurts..."

"Your punishment isn't over. I'm still furious with you."

"I'm sorry Spy... I didn't mean... To sleep with him. I love you..." 

The Frenchman turned his head to a sleeping Scout but he was still mumbling out nonsense and lies. Besides, who love such a cold man such as him? 

"Je t'aime aussi, Jeremy..." 

The room was filled with the scent of smoke.

**Author's Note:**

> This series will be practice smut since it's been a while.  
> The next chapters will contain a threesome and pretty much just Scout getting fucked places. 
> 
> The title?  
> Inspired by the song 'Eh? Ah, Sou.'  
> A song that's pretty good to listen to when writing smut. Anyways, excuse the errors and the poorly written smut. I'll try to make it better, I promise!


End file.
